super_saiyajinfandomcom-20200213-history
All about Dragon Ball (By: ProMaster51, aka Brian)
Origin of this Wiki (LEGIT CHILDHOOD) When I was growing up in elementary school and middle school, I was a big fan about Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT etc. I was so obsessed with it, that I dreamt dreams about it and wrote fanfictions on paper and drew some fanart too. I was a pro at drawing, but not that good at writing fanfics. Now I know it is pretty embarrassing, but so what? Many people were more obsessed with Pokemon back then, a even bigger fad. There was Pokemon cards and people with their DS games back then. Well was also a Pokemon freak too, but DBZ more, cause it was cooler(haha see what I did there? Cooler? Ok nvr mind.). But never mind that. One day, I brought my computer to school on the last day to school in 5th grade, because the teachers lets us. Friends crowded around and looked at me in awe cause not that much people back then had a computer(I lived in a semi-poor neighborhood). Kids kept shouting watch Pokemon on Youtube (keep in mind this was in 2010). But then I showed them a movie on DBZ, The World's Strongest, on Youtube. They all said that it was probably boring, all execept my only friend who knew about it when I gave him the tape in 3rd grade, and he became obsessed like me. Anyways, my friends and other people gathering around me watched the movie, and by the middle of the movie, they asked a gajillion questions, such as,"Why is there a green guy?" and also," Why can they school fireballs?". God, kids need to get a mind. By the end of the movie, DBZ became a trend and the teacher also got into it (I was kidding on the last part, but he did know about it, because his cousin's son watches it). It was not techically a trend, because I got 3 people addicted, but I made a change in the world. :) Lets get on to the Origin of DBZ. Origin of DBZ Dragon Ball is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. It was originally serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1984 to 1995, with the 519 individual chapters published into 42 tankōbon volumes by Shueisha. Dragon Ball was initially inspired by the classical Chinese novel Journey to the West. The series follows the adventures of the protagonist, Goku, from his childhood through adulthood as he trains in martial arts and explores the world in search of the seven orbs known as the Dragon Balls, which summon a wish-granting dragon when gathered. Along his journey, Goku makes several friends and battles a wide variety of villains, many of whom also seek the Dragon Balls. The 42 tankōbon have been adapted into two anime series produced by Toei Animation: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, which together were broadcast in Japan from 1986 to 1996. Additionally, Toei has developed eighteen animated feature films and three television specials, as well as an anime sequel titled Dragon Ball GT, which takes place after the events of the manga. From 2009 to 2011, Toei broadcast a revised, faster-paced version of Dragon Ball Z under the title Dragon Ball Kai, in which most of the original version's footage not featured in the manga was removed. Several companies have developed various types of merchandising based on the series leading to a large media franchise that includes films, both animated and live-action, collectible trading card games, numerous action figures, along with several collections of soundtracks and a large number of video games. The manga series was licensed for an English-language release in North America by Viz Media, in the United Kingdom by Gollancz Manga, and Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. The entire anime series was licensed by Funimation Entertainment for an English-language release in the United States, although the series has not always been dubbed by the same studio. There have been many films of the franchise including the first live-action film adaptation being produced in 1989 in Taiwan. In 2002, 20th Century Fox acquired the rights to produce an American-made live-action film titled Dragonball Evolution that received a negative reception from critics and fans; the movie was released on April 10, 2009 in the United States. Since its release, Dragon Ball has become one of the most successful manga and anime series of all time. The manga's 42 volumes have sold over 156 million copies in Japan and more than 230 million copies worldwide, making it the second best-selling manga series in history. Reviewers have praised the art, characterization, and humor of the story. It is widely regarded as one of the greatest manga series ever made, with many manga artists such as Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Tite Kubo (Bleach), Hiro Mashima (Rave Master, Fairy Tail) and Kentaro Yabuki (Black Cat) citing Dragon Ball as a source of inspiration for their own now popular works. The anime, particularly Dragon Ball Z, is also highly popular in various countries and was arguably one of the most influential in boosting the popularity of Japanese animation in Western culture.